Cat Mutations
by Avelia
Summary: Alex has been made into a cat hybrid and is sent to Brecon beacons to be hidden from the rest of the world. Wolf doesn't like it, Eagle is annoying, Snake is sceptical and Fox is confused. Can he keep his cat tendencies quiet?
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by some fanfic's I was reading earlier and I decided I really wanted to write a story where Alex is extremely shy and half cat, so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own any of the Alex Rider stuff!**

**READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND SOME PARTS (AKA BACKSTORY!):**

**It doesn't follow the canon story at all! The Sergeant is Alex's uncle (Ian) in this story because I really like that idea, Alex used to live with his parents who didn't die in the plane crash but they all were kidnapped and Alex was experimented on, during this time Alex's parents were killed and Alex was rescued. The Sergeant then took him in and he is staying at Brecon Beacons to protect him!**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

The sergeant stood tall and proud in front of K-unit who were lined up in front of him, behind him was a small, blonde, timid looking boy. His eyes were darting around nervously, taking in every small detail.

"K-unit, this is Cub, he has been assigned to this unit for an indefinite period of time so you better get used to him," the sergeant turned to the boy, "You better not cause any trouble Cub." With that he marched out of the room leaving Cub behind to face his new unit.

Alex studied each of the men's faces. Wolf looked furious, Eagle looked hyper with a hint of cautiousness and Fox and Snake just looked at the boy with wariness in their eyes. Wolf was the first one to speak, "Why are you here?" he said with barely concealed anger. Alex just looked at him, "What are you mute or something, go on answer my question!" but Alex just walked past him and crouched on his bed. Snake then stepped towards wolf, "Wolf just leave it, he obviously tired, quiz him in the morning," Wolf huffed and then sent a glare in the small boy's direction.

Alex curled up into a tight ball, his ears were slightly pricked up, listening to the K-unit,

"What on earth is the Sergeant thinking letting a boy into the camp," Wolf hissed.

"I don't know Wolf, we just have to make sure he doesn't get in our way," Snake whispered back.

"Don't you think we're being a bit harsh, I mean we don't even know why he has been sent here, why can't we try to make him feel welcome?" Fox questioned, his statement was meet with harsh laughs,

"Come on Fox, his rich daddy probably wanted him to see what army life was like, plus he will just be dead weight, the last thing we need is a useless kid," Eagle chuckled,

"Come on we have to wake up early tomorrow so get some sleep," Wolf ordered and they all collapsed in their beds. Alex was slightly hurt by some of the comments but he brushed it off and waited until every person had gone to sleep before allowing himself to follow.

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

Alex woke up just before dawn, somewhere around 4:15, he looked around and seeing that everyone was asleep he set of to have a shower, when he returned 15 minutes later no one had stirred so he scaled the wooden support pillars and perched himself precariously on top of one of the beams and waited for K-unit to wake up. After sitting there for just over an hour and a half he heard Snake fall out of his bed, stifling his laughter he leaned further out and saw Snake blink then proceed to wake up the others,

"Wolf, Eagle, Fox, get your lazy asses out of bed, we have breakfast in like 15 minutes," they all shot out of bed and fumbled around for their stuff, Fox then looked at the others,

"Wait what about Cub," Wolf turned,

"What about him?"

"Well shouldn't we wake him up, remember the rule, no breakfast unless every member of your unit is there **(1)**." Eagle shrugged,

"Good point," still half asleep, Eagle looked over to Cubs bed, "CUB WAKE UP IT TIM-" he stopped abruptly, "Cubs not there," the others looked over and Snake sighed. Alex deciding that now would be a good time to make a move leapt to the ground behind them, landing soundlessly on the floor. Fox turned,

"Cub. There you are, where have you been?"

Alex shrugged. _Like you care,_ he thought bitterly as his face morphed into a scowl. With that he stalked out of the cabin towards the mess hall **(A.N/ I think that's what it's called)**, Wolf's face twisted furiously and motioned for the others to follow.

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

Whispers followed Alex as he went to get his food, the head cook looked at him uninterested and said, "Is all of your unit here?" Wolf elbowed Alex out of the way and replied,

"Yes we are all here," the chef nodded and served some kind of slop and a citrus fruit dessert, Alex took one look at it and then held it as far away from him as possible, Fox seemed to notice this and gave him a curious look before walking to one of the tables with the rest of his unit, Wolf sent him a glare which clearly said, do not come to our table! He sighed and looked around for somewhere to sit.

**(Small P.O.V. change)**

The Sergeant had been watching Cub since he got in and saw the stares the SAS men were giving him, he had talked to them just before to make sure they didn't do anything rash and get themselves binned, he looked at the boy in pity, he knew he shouldn't interact with him but he looked so helpless so he got up walked over to Cub and motioned for him to follow. He beckoned over a cook, "I need to get some milk and salmon," he ordered, the cook looked at him slightly strangely but complied anyway.

**(And back to Alex's P.O.V.)**

Alex felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see the sergeant motioning for him to follow, he inwardly smiled, grateful that at least one person in this camp cared about him, he sat down at the table ignoring the fact that every soldier in the room was staring straight at him, he sat there a minute then immediately perked up when he smelt fish nearby, he looked up and saw the cook placing a glass of milk and a plate of salmon in front of him. Alex glanced sideways at his uncle who gave a slight nod, with a shrug of his shoulders he stared devouring the food in front of him.

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

When K-unit arrived back in their cabin they rounded on Alex, "What the hell was th-", "How come you-", "Why does the s-", "SHUT UP!" Wolf screamed, "Cub, how do you know the sergeant?" Alex just stood there, his sensitive ears still ringing from the shouting, this seemed to infuriate Wolf even more, "WHY CAN'T YOU SPEAK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT," Wolf towered over Alex and Alex cowered back remembering another time he was being yelled at.

(2) **"****WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FOLLOW ORDERS FOR ONCE," the man spat in rage, "YOU ARE USELESS, USELESS BOY," the man seemed to calm down a bit, "We have given you a gift boy and you repay us by acting like an animal!" Alex looked up and said, "Well you made me part animal so what do you expe-" he was cut off with the man backhanding him across the cheek, "I did not give you permission to speak, there will be consequences boy, don't think that there won't,"**

Alex snapped out of the flashback to see Wolf still ranting above him, he tried to fight his instincts to run but the look on Wolf's face scared him, he bolted out of the cabin, ignoring the shouts that followed him. When Alex had finally stopped running he looked around him, he seemed to be in the huge forest beside the camp, the one they used for night exercises and stealth tests, not wanting to be caught he scaled a tree, when he reached the top he felt a feeling of peace, the wind blew around him and he could easily see the camp from his vantage point, he started laughing when he saw K-Unit run around looking for him, he soon found that he couldn't stop his laughter, _if they could see me now, _he thought. He stayed in that tree for the rest of the day, watching the men do various activities, at the end the sergeant came out and organised what looked like a search party, he felt bad for a second for worrying his uncle but the thought of going back was unappealing so he settled in a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.

**(1)****I just made up this rule because it fitted into the story for any of you picky people!**

**(2)****This is a flashback from when he was in the facility that mutated him, there will further explanations in further chapters!**

**Ok so that's the first chapter of the story, I am really busy so I am going to try to post a chapter every month but sorry if I post slightly later,**

**I really appreciate people giving their feedback on the story, I love it when people review so please do!**

\- **Avelia**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, im also introducing an OC character called Panther, he is going to be mentioned in a few chapters.**

**Obviously I don't own the Alex Rider realm/books *cries*,**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

Alex woke to shouts, he sat up and looked down to the ground below him,

"Where do you think he is?" a soldier asked,

"I have no idea, we have searched everywhere," another replied.

Alex shifted and the leaves rustled, the first soldier looked up and his mouth dropped open,

"Erm, Panther, I think I found him," The other, Panther looked up to where his comrade was pointing.

"Ah," Panther said, then shouted to Alex, "Hey kid are you alright, can you come down?" Alex hesitated, "Please Cub, the Sergeants been worried sick," Alex nodded and scaled down the tree. Panther looked at him impressed, "Wow that was awesome, where did you learn to climb like that!" Alex shrugged. Panther looked at him quizzically, "Not one for talking are you." Alex shook his head.

"So how have you been finding camp so far?" Panther asked, Alex pulled a face,

"That bad hmm, hey you've been staying with unit K haven't you?" Alex nodded unenthusiastically,

Panther sighed, "I'm guessing they haven't been the nicest to you huh, I think that Wolf feels a bit pissed, a kid joining their unit, probably not the best thing for his big head," Alex chuckled a bit, then Panther joined in, soon they were both laughing their heads of, "Hey, I got you to speak, well sort of but I'm counting it as a win!" Panther exclaimed and Alex smiled.

The other soldier looked at Panther, "Let's go," and the three of them started walking back to the camp. When they had almost reached it Panther turned to Alex, "If you ever want anyone to talk to I am in Cabin 3, and you can call me Jason in private if you ever feel up to talking," Alex looked up at him with a faint smile on his face.

"CUB," Alex jumped and looked over to see the Sergeant marching over to him, "We need to have a word, my office now," Alex looked back at Jason who smiled in encouragement and he followed the sergeant.

They had reached his office and the sergeant motioned for him to sit down, he settled uneasily into a chair.

"Do you know how much chaos you caused?" Silence.

"Look Alex I know this isn't your ideal place to stay but it's the only place safe for you right now, and with your mum and dad…" he trailed of as Alex's expression morphed into one of despair. He sighed, "Don't do it again Alex, I don't think I could cope with the worry," Alex looked slightly guilty and he nodded. The Sergeant changed the subject,

"I saw you talking to Panther." Alex nodded and his expression brightened a bit. The Sergeant chuckled, "Well then you head on back, remember to be at breakfast on time and after please collect your schedule from Fox,"

Alex stood and exited the office making his way back to his cabin.

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

Alex entered the cabin cautiously waiting for the onslaught of yelling but it never came, the cabin was deserted, The K-Unit were obviously out somewhere doing their daily activities, Alex crossed over to his bed and lay on the sheets, his neck and legs hurt a bit from sleeping in the tree and he was still so tired, so he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**(Flashback in a dream…)**

**Alex opened his eyes slightly, he could distantly hear voices in the background,**

**"****Have you given him the DNA mutation yet?" a male asked,**

**"****Yes, it will either take hold or kill him, but at this point he is more likely to survive," a female voice answered,**

**"****Brilliant," the first voice said, "He will be the first this has worked on then we can give him th-"**

**"****STOP IT, STOP HURTING HIM, ****_PLEASE _****have mercy, please," another voice interrupted, it was one that he knew all too well,**

**"****SHUT UP," the first female shouted, "We will deal with you soon enough!" with that the two gathered up some equipment and left,**

**"****Mom?" Alex whispered, "Mom, mom are you there?" He heard a cry of relief,**

**"****Alex, baby, can you hear me?"**

**"****Yes," he croaked out,**

**"****Are you ok, do you feel alright?"**

**Alex groaned, " 'm fine, where's dad?"**

**He heard his mom try to stifle a sob, "He's not here right now honey, he will be back though, it's ok, you get some rest, you need to heal,"**

**Alex nodded slowly and his eyelids grew heavy, "Love you mom," he whispered out,**

**"****I love you too sweetheart, I love to too," **

**(End of Flashback)**

Alex woke up gasping for air, he looked around, and he was still alone. Alex curled up in a ball, unwanted tears rushed down his cheek. Soon he couldn't stop himself from letting out a heart breaking sob, the sobs continued as he rocked himself back and forth trying to rid the memories from his head, "Stop, please stop," he muttered, "_Please_,"

"Cub," he heard, "Cub are you ok," Panther, it was Panther, he continued to sob, he heard footsteps approach his bed, "Hey, it's ok," he said as he wrapped his arms around Alex, "It's all ok now," Alex's sobs lessened,

"Alex," he choked out, "Call me Alex," he could feel Panther smile,

"Alex, it suits you,"

So that's where they sat, Panther with his arms wrapped around Alex trying to help wash away his pain and Alex feeling just a little bit less alone.

**Yay ok so another chapter, sorry this one is a little bit short but I felt like I needed to stop there,**

**NEXT TIME… DINNER and Alex has a friend now, YAY also Alex will have his first taste of water since the accident!**

**If you have any questions please ask them and finally….**

**Please please please review! They are all appreciated! **

**-Avelia**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY I know it's been forever but I've been soooooooooooooo busy, none of my friend write Fanfics or even like them (I feel sorry for them!) so I can't really do it at school or they will all get annoyed, sigh, I feel so alone. Anyway I really want to start updating more so if it's been a few weeks and there is still no new chapter, PESTER ME, it's the only way!**

**PLEASE READ:**

**Random thing quickly, I just did something that I really really regret and now I have this horrible guilty feeling that won't go away does anyone know anything that may help me forget it or get rid of this feeling if you do please tell me…. Thank you….**

**Still don't own Alex Rider ****L**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Flashback/Dream**

**Anyway thank you very much too…**

**Ayra54**

**Vivianne95**

**Rey**

**Who reviewed and made my day!**

The two were still in the same position when K-Unit came back into the cabin,

"Wow that last exercise was tough," Eagle exclaimed, "Yeah, I can hardly feel my legs," Snake replied, Fox was just about to say something when they spotted Alex,

"Oi, you little shit," Wolf said as he stormed up to Alex and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You have caused so much trouble for us," he spat,

"Hey, HEY WOLF," Wolf turned, "What Panther?" he growled menacingly, "Leave the kid alone, he wouldn't have run if you guys weren't being such arseholes," Wolf went red.

"WHAT," he exploded, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT THIS THING IS WORTH ANYTHING, YOU-" he was cut off by Fox who looked slightly guilty, "Look Wolf, the kids not worth breath, let's go get food," Wolf glared at Panther and Alex before storming out, the rest of K-Unit following.

Panther turned to Alex, "Hey Alex, Wolf doesn't know what he's talking about, come on, he hardly knows you." Alex glanced fearfully towards the door, "Look Alex, if you want to survive in this place you have to toughen up a bit, if you want I could give you some lessons, huh?" he paused, "You think about it over dinner, ok?" Alex nodded.

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

When Alex and Panther entered the hall all eyes swivelled round and stared but neither acknowledged them as they went to collect the slop that was served, they both sat down together at an empty table at the back, Alex sat there quietly and quickly ate, eyes darting around for any threats but for now there was none, Panther was currently talking about guns and there uses when the sergeant entered the hall and stood at the front, immediately everyone stood to attention,

"At ease, all of you sit," everyone sat, Now I have an important announcement to make, tomorrow a group of school children will be coming here to find out what a soldiers life is like, now I know many of you are against this but it is definite so no complaints, I know most of you already object to Cub being here but he is here for a reason, I offered for him to stay here in the first place so everyone can get their ideas about why he is here out of your head. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded and the sergeant left, muttering broke out and everyone started talking, Panther looked at Alex, "So how do you feel about the school children coming?"

Alex looked down and whispered, "I don't like it, they would have never have done it usually, erm… The sergeant is my uncle, I am quite sure that the children are coming to make me feel less isolated,"

Panther looked slightly shocked, "I think your right," Suddenly he laughed, "Now that episode with you and the Sergeant giving you fish makes sense," Alex looked startled, "Wh-what do you me-mean?" Alex stammered, "Well the sergeant's your uncle so him being nice to you makes sense, everyone was so confused by that," Alex looked relived, "Yeah… erm, about your offer, for the lessons?" Panther nodded, "Well I wanted to say that that would be really good, please if you would?" Panther laughed slightly, "No need to be so nervous, of course I will teach you," Alex nodded, "You know," he said, "You laugh loads!" Panther grinned, "Of course I do how else will I survive in this hell hole," Alex grinned back

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

Alex got back to the cabin feeling properly content for the first since the lab, he thought about the children coming tomorrow for the school trip, _with my luck_ he thought, _they will probably be students from my old school that my uncle wants me to reacquaint with_, for now thought he wasn't going to let it bother him, since his uncle has told the soldiers to tolerate him he shouldn't be bothered for at least tonight, Alex got ready for bed early, the rest of the K:Unit were still at the mess hall, he climbed into bed and curled into a ball, he was so tired yet sleep eluded him, an hour later Alex was beginning to get frustrated when Fox entered the Cabin, "Erm… Cub, you awake?" Alex opened his eyes as a yes, "Oh, well…good, I just wanted to say that im sorry about my behaviour towards you, I just, im still considered the newbie as I was the newest adult to join and I don't really want to disagree with Wolf as he will get pissed and the others will probably take his side but I want to make that up to you," Fox looked at Alex earnestly, "Please?" Alex smiled slightly, "Ok," he said so quietly Fox almost didn't hear, if Fox was surprised that Alex talked he hid it well, "Thank you Cub, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

**Hahahaha I lied, Sorry, no water in this one but it will feature in another chapter soon, and my little Alex is opening up a bit to Panther *sigh*,**

**Please review it means the world to me, thanks.**

**-Avelia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhhhhhh IM BACK AND I GOT A LAPTOP FINALLY unfortunately my dad is a techy person and has blocked almost everything ****L**

**I know it's been forever and im sorry about that but I have been preparing for exams, I HAVE TO MEMORISE FRENCH and I suck at French but on the plus side we get to write a story for English assessment!**

**I just had my Jabs and I got a mild flu because of it so I'm still a bit out of it! :'(**

**YAY (Im writing about Pompeii and death (My friends say im a bit of a sadist))**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Alex would get hurt soooo much more**

**Anyway responses:**

**Guest (1): Yes the sergeant is Alex's uncle and no he doesn't have any Spy experience he only has experience from the Lab, more will be explained as the story progresses**

**Guest (2): I hope this chapter answers some more of your questions!**

**Guest (3 (Seriously please put a name any name!)): Sorry I didn't update before December but I hope you still enjoy.**

**Virus (Finally!): Nice idea, don't worry Im INSANE as well, nice to know there are others like me out there!**

**Moonshroom420: Glad you like the story and Panther!**

**Rey: Stuttering is cute isn't it?**

**Animal lover13: I'm so sorry it's been so long I'm glad you liked the story and I am very glad you reviewed, I just read your review and realised that I hadn't updated so I went on a mad rush to finish this chapter so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

Alex was still suspicious about the details of the school trip, he was ready to steal the information from his Uncles office but luckily it didn't come to that when his Uncle invited him to his office. Alex was almost completely sure the visiting school was his school.

"Alex sit down." His uncle pointed to the chair as he walked in, "Now I'm sure that you already know what this is about and yes it is your school coming to visit, I want you to know that it has nothing to do with me M.I.6 have become quite interested In you and pulled a few strings do you have any idea about what they want?" Alex shook his head confirming what the sergeant thought, "Do you want me to ask them not to bother you?" Alex considered it then nodded again,

"So will you be alright with it?" Alex looked up at his uncle and rolled his eyes and got up to leave hearing a quiet chuckle behind him.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

"CUB… CUB WAIT UP," Alex turned and saw Panther running towards him, "Hi Jason," he greeted him, Panther mock glared, "Its Panther in this hell hole Cub," Alex giggled, he felt so at ease with Panther, "Cub, I just came to tell you the school kids have arrived and we have to be at the mess hall for lunch at the same time as them if we want food," Alex groaned slightly and started off towards the mess hall with Panther behind him. They entered the hall together and saw a small group of kids off to the side making a huge racket, the duo scampered quickly to the tables after collecting their food.

"SILENCE," the sergeant screamed and the kids fell quiet, "Now you are not here for a holiday nor for a normal school trip, I want you all to work hard if anyone catches you slacking off then there will be consequences, there are several rules here which need to be followed…" Alex tuned out the speech until he hear his name and his attention focused on his uncle, "Alright the more intelligent of you will have realised that you have another former classmate here, Alex, but he goes by Cub here, you are not to give him any trouble or harass him, if you do I will personally deal with you," At this point every single one of his class' eyes were fixed on him, the looks ranged from disbelief to shock.

"UNDERSTAND?" Sergeant roared, there were a few meak responses of "Yes sir… yeah… mhmm sir,"

Alex looked down at the fish on his plate and sighed, Panther leaned over to him, "You ok?" he asked, Alex hummed, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if my school being here will make things better or worse, I doesn't make sense…" Alex trailed off, "Why Alex?" Panther glanced at the other school kids, "Well first my school gets sent here to help me recover or something and then they are told to stay away from me, something's not right," Alex looked up at the school again, "Let's get out of here," Alex grabbed Panther's hand and pulled him out of the door and towards the woods, "Hey," Panther said, "Slow down, we can't bunk of today I have to show those kids around today!" Alex sighed, "Fine but if you need me or someone is looking for me I'll be in the woods for a bit," Panther nodded, "You know Alex you have opened up a lot since I meet you," Alex smiled, "Well I guess I never had anyone to open up to before now," Panther grinned and left to meet the school kids.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

Tom Harris was fed up, since Alex had left he had no one to talk to or hang out with, now him and his class were being forced to go to some army camp to learn discipline and resilience. Now his class were standing in a lunch hall looking around there was few people here in the corner there appeared to be a familiar looking boy but before he could look further he was interrupted by a tall important looking man who went on about the rules until he finally looked like he was about to send them of but before he did so he said "Alright the more intelligent of you will have realised that you have another former classmate here, Alex, but he goes by Cub here, you are not to give him any trouble or harass him, if you do I will personally deal with you," Tom whirled around to look at the boy in the corner, it was Alex. Tom couldn't believe it, they said he had moved country but here he was, he could see Alex talking to an older man before grabbing his hand and running out of the hall.

It was later now and the man who was with Alex was now showing them round, they had seen everything except the woods, once they had reached, the man who had since introduced himself as Panther turned round, "Ok kids you can have an hour to explore the woods but stay within the fence line, I mean it some pretty nasty things lie beyond, now go," He said and he turned and walked into the woods the kids following after. Tom wandered into the forest after Panther wanting to talk to him, as Panther walked deeper into the forest he started to hear gentle thumps and rustling, he looked up, "Alright Cub you can stop that now," there was a rustle above his head and Tom looked up to see Alex's head through the trees, Alex then scampered down the tree, "It's fun," by this point Tom was very confused, Alex straightened suddenly, "Someone's here," Panther cocked his head, "How do you know?" he asked, "I can hear them," was the reply, "Look calm it Cub, I better go and call the kids you come with me for now and then I will go with you to shooting range," Alex frowned but agreed, "m'kay," and they walked of leaving Tom trying to figure out what had happened this day, he had never seen Alex like that, it was almost like he had regressed and become more childish and closed off if that made any sense. "Oh great," he mumbled, "a headache, just what I need now,"

**Aww so Alex opened up a little, again I'm so sorry its been so long I completely forgot, I have soooo much on my mind**

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes my entire day I promise you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE, yes it has been forever and I really have no excuse so I'm really really sorry however I have just finished my GCSE's and so I have a lot more time to do stuff. I really want to thank M-chanchen who reminded me people are still reading so thank you so much and this is for you (I will try my very best to complete it!) **

**Also side note I have edited chapter 1 to include some backstory as it was confusing before so if you don't know check chapter 1 again! Thank you all so much! ^_^ **

**Anyway replying to stuff:**

**Gwendolyn117: I'm glad you find my story tasty **

**Virus: I'm glad you like it, I'm also glad you like bacon it's so tasty, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but here it is now,**

**Anyways if you have read this far I congratulate you as no one ever does please leave a review if you have a question or if you don't!**

Alex was torn he had long since realised that Tom would be amongst the crowd of school kids and he didn't know how to deal with it, I wasn't exactly something he wanted to discuss with Panther so he kept quiet for now deciding to keep it to himself, he may have opened up to Panther a bit more but he was far from ready to reveal him being part cat and how he came to be a hybrid, and he still didn't know how to deal with Tom.

Alex had taken to observing his classes lesson whenever he wasn't in any himself (his uncle had insisted he attended them so he wouldn't fall behind in his education and so he would learn to defend himself), currently he was watching as his class were trying and failing to complete the obstacle course, it was quite amusing to see Wolf shouting at them until he heard his name,

"EVEN CUB CAN COMPLETE IT," Alex's cat ears pricked up, as one of his classmates said, "Why is Alex even here, I thought he moved to France,"

"SHUT UP, THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU," his classmates looked uneasy and talked among themselves as they walked back to the beginning of the course.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

For Alex this whole situation was strange, he used to live a pretty normal life, he was an outgoing young boy who loved to play football and hang out with Tom but ever since he was taken and changed he doesn't feel like himself anymore. He was much shyer and didn't like to talk to people, to most his new abilities were pretty cool but to Alex they were the thing that caused him all this pain, the thing that killed his parents and he would give them up in a heartbeat for just a moment with them to say goodbye properly but that wasn't possible. He had to accept that this was his life at the moment and he needed to prepare himself if anything like this were to happen again. His uncle had talked about the secret service and how they were interested in him now because of his new abilities but Alex did **not **want to use them to hurt others unless absolutely necessary.

He contemplated all of this whilst walking to the spot in the woods where he first meet Jason, it was by far his favourite spot in the whole camp because it was isolated and unknown, and no one would find him there except Jason.

"Alex! Alex wait stop!"

And apparently Tom.

"Alex STOP please," Alex turned around and saw Tom stumble after him, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Tom crashing through the undergrowth to reach him. "Alex I.. I really don't know what to say, one minute you were there, the next you were gone and now I find you here of all places! How? Where did you go?" Alex sighed and looked at his feet, "It's difficult to explain Tom," he said slowly, "I.. Well I had some family issues and my parents had to go somewhere so I have to stay with my uncle who works here" Alex said hesitantly, not being entirely truthful. Tom just stood there, "You couldn't text me or something? It's been 5 months Alex! You couldn't take two minutes to pick up a phone and explain or even say goodbye!" Alex was about to reply when they heard one of the soldiers yell, "Alright everyone get your butts back here now or you can do 5 rounds of the obstacle course!" Tom paled and turned to Alex, "We will talk later," and he turned around and ran off.

As soon as Tom was out of sight Alex realised how upset he was, the conversation had brought up everything he wanted to forget and he was reminded of what it was like having Tom around again. He crumpled to the floor and curled up in a ball and started sobbing, his body shuddering with every strangled cry that was released. It was like this 2 hours later when Panther found him on the forest floor. "Oh Alex," he said, "What's happened," Panther leaned down and gathered Alex up in his arms and gently rocked him. "I-I don't want this to be my life Jason," he choked out, "I want my parents back, I want Tom to be my friend again, I want everything to go back to normal but it won't," Jason looked at Alex, "Now Cub, I don't know what you've been through but it sounds pretty awful, all I know is that you might be here for a while and if it makes you feel better I will be with you whenever you need me, so will your Uncle. I'm sure if you explained or tried to patch things up you will be able to be friends with Tom again until he leaves and I can give you lessons on how to protect yourself which might make you feel a bit more in control in bad situations. Okay?" Alex glanced up at Panther and wrapped him arms around him, "Yes, thank you," he whispered. Jason looked relived and put Alex gently down on the ground and picked himself up, "Alright then Cub we start first thing tomorrow,"

For the first time since the accident, Alex felt hope.

~oOoOoO0OoOoOo~

**So there we go, I hope to post another too and if you have any ideas about where the story could go or what could happen leave a review and I will try to make it happen!**

**Thanks so much xxx**

**-Avelia**


End file.
